User blog:Awesomesix/ERB Contestants Battle to the Death
This was inspired by the chain from the comments of Epic Rap Battles of History 52. Basically, all rappers in an ERB ever are pit up against each other in an arena to the death. Rules General *Zeus and Thor, as well as their cameos, are in their regular form, not LEGO. *Doctor Who is condensed into one participant and cannot regenerate. *Lyrics will not be counted for moves (e.g., no one can defend themselves from Hitchcock "once he presents"). *Contestants are allowed any cameos associated with them to help. For example, Capone his Gangsters, Mr. T the A-team members, and Kirk is allowed Spock and Sulu. *Steven Speilberg's t-rex, for the sake of simplicity, is counted as a real, living t-rex, not a mechanical or CGI creature. Fighter Descriptions *The weapons topic covers anything plausible to fight with the person can use, not just literal weapons like axes. *Fighter descriptions must be written in full sentences. Lists will not be added to the sections below. It doesn't need to be a paragraph, just not "can do this, has that, with that one cameo as backup". *Fighter descriptions cannot account for in-game alliances in the "weapons" section, but one's persuasive abilities and other personality characterstics can be listed. Weaponry and other Details *The only weapons allows are those seen in battle, and their own physical capabilities. **For example, no armies for Stalin, Hitler, etc., but Mercury can use his microphone stand, Babe Ruth his baseball bat, et cetera. **As well as this, Gandhi and Tesla can use their fire breathing and electricity conducting abilities shown in battle. **Zeus, Thor, Goku and Superman's attacks used in their series/stories count as physical attacks and can be used (except for Spirit Bomb and Superman's newest ability). *Anything specifically belonging to a person in their location is allowed for fighting (the DeLorean is allowed ((but is not allowed to time travel)), Speilberg's t-rex, etc). **The only exception to this is the TARDIS, as it was Doctor Who's background itself, and time traveling would make the fight too unfair. He does, however, still have his Sonic Screwdriver. *Everyone with a gun is allowed 6 spare reloads. Kim Jong-Il's rocket launcher has 6 spare rockets. *Quentin Tarantino and Bonnie & Clyde are allowed their car due to Doc Brown being allowed his DeLorean. As well as this, Napoleon Bonaparte is granted his horse, Wright Brothers their plane, Napoleon Dynamite his liger, Vader his skimmer, Michael Bay his helicopter, Abe Lincoln his eagle, and Speilberg his tyrannasaurus rex. *People are allowed to pick up discarded weapons and use corpses as shields. *Every person with no listed weapons has "Default Human Fighting Capabilities" as their only choice, other than above mentioned foraging. *For the sake of convenience, Terminator gets both ED-209. Scenarios *Scenarios must be in full sentences. *The placement of one's likeliness is, in the description, based on if the fight went from strongest to weakest. Factors will be mentioned in the Scenarios only. *To make it fair in scenarios, a person leading cameos loses when they die, regardless the numbers of their cameos left. What happens then is up to the scenario. Fighters I made this section primarily to debate individual fighters. Open the tabs to look for people. Scale: Almost Impossible- Highly unlikely, only mentioned due to a prop they have being more than a small stick-like object. Unlikely- Given the odds against them, these characters have very little chance. Possible- It can be seen happening in theory. Likely- It is more than possible, such as those with weapon advantages. Very Likely- It's pretty much guaranteed. Used only for the superhuman and gods. Waves A wave in this is basically a period of time when people are wiped out en masse. This is divided up based on weaponry. Scenarios These are things that could possibly happen. Wipeout Outcome: Superman, Goku, Thor and Zeus decide to annihilate people and then fight immediately. Something You Can Play Like Monopoly Ouctcome: Blackbeard, Capone, and Vader ally together, decimating the others with their upperhand in supplies, all while Blackbeard and Capone's resourcefulness and comfort in stealing, Kenway's skills, and Vader's use of the force keep them going far into the finals. Walker It Off Outcome: Rick Grimes uses his four Walkers to infect opponents, slowly building up a group of them, then a whole army, and manages to at least take down all mortal humans into his collection, and use them to stall more powerful, superhuman-like fighters to die strong. Happy Little... Where is He? Outcome: Bob Ross paints himself an entire Fighters This Tier List goes by potential in fight as well as their strength alone. WORK IN PROGRESS Someone can be put on here regardless if they have any info above, as long as they aren't in the "No Chance" section. Category:Blog posts